Lucario and Eric
by SeanB1014
Summary: Eric, a normal Pokemon trainer, meets a Lucario somewhere and hopes that he can be best friends together, but the Lucario wants something more. Contains: PokemonXHuman Romance, YAOI and LEMON! NO FLAMES! Will continue once I get enough reviews.


A male Lucario was sitting under a tree, enjoying the warm and gentle breeze of summer.

"Ahh, this feels good… I could sit here all day."

However, a young teenage trainer with blue hair, an orange shirt and jeans approached the spot where Lucario was sitting, and noticed him.

"Oh, hello there…"

The Lucario was a bit upset that he has been interrupted, but at the same time, was glad to have someone to see. Only difference was that he never expected to see a trainer.

"Hi there, human…"

"Umm, my name is Eric… What's yours?"

"Me? I'm just a simple, normal Lucario. And you're a human, so I suppose you're here to capture me, right?"

"N-No, not at all…" Eric was a little shy around new people.

"May I join you, Lucario…?"

"Sure, if you want, human…"

The two sat and talked for a few hours, until Eric had to leave.

"Well, I have to go, Lucario… It was nice talking to you."

The Lucario smiled. "You too... Meet me here tomorrow in the same spot, m'kay?"

"I have school tomorrow, but who am I kidding? I can skip a day Anyway… Take care."

"You too, Eric. I've decided to spend the night under this tree…"

As Eric walked off, he felt a bit disappointed. He wanted to see the Lucario again and talk with him some more… Eric just knew that they both could be best friends forever.

The next day after Eric woke up, he took his shower, had his breakfast, slipped on his backpack to make his parents think he was going to school, but he wasn't. He ran off to the very same spot first thing. When he saw Lucario there, he felt more than happy.

"Lucario!" he yelled.

Lucario turned around. "Eric! What took you so long, huh?

"Heh, I just had to take a little shower and have some breakfast, that's all."

Lucario blushed at the thought of Eric taking a hot shower.

"Anyway Lu, lets sit down and talk some more."

Lucario snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Huh? Oh, yeah.."

During talking, Lucario began imagining Eric taking a hot shower, and envisioned himself in the shower with him, kissing, hugging and even having sex… The whole thing started to turn him on.

When Lucario came back to reality after a few seconds, he noticed the Eric was talking about what it's like at his school, but also noticed his own erection. He must have been really turned on by the whole shower thing.

"Oh no" he thought. "I don't want Eric to see… Not yet…" He put his paws and arms in his lap to hide his erection.

It was too late though, because Eric already saw it. He blushed and looked away.

Many hours later when Eric was supposed to be home, he asked Lucario if he wanted to come home with him.

"Sure, I'd love to…"

At Eric's house, Eric introduced Lucario to his parents. Surprisingly, it took longer than expected.

Eric and Lucario were in Eric's bedroom. Lucario had never seen anyone's bedroom before. He truly loved everything about his bedroom. He liked how he decorated the walls with music and video game posters.

"I love it, Eric!"

"I'm glad ya like it, Lu."

"But… there's something I like more…"

Eric was puzzled. "What is it that you like?"

Lucario grinned seductively at Eric. "You.."

"I like you too, Luca- Whoah!"

Lucario forced Eric to the wall immediately and grinned mischeviously.

"Lucario…?"

Lucario pressed his dog-like muzzle to Eric's lips, kissing and embracing the young teenage trainer.

Eric was taken aback from the Lucario's strange behavior. Apparently Eric and Lucario both wanted to be best friends, but obviously Lucario wanted to be something more…

Eric didn't back away, or cry for help… He kissed Lucario back.

"Let's go on the bed, Eric!"

Eric smiled and laid down on the bed, Lucario kneeling above him.

"Time to undress, sweetheart… Allow me to do it."

"Hold on…" Eric said as he went over to the door, closed it and locked it. Eric smiled and removed his shirt.

Lucario grinned again and slid off Eric's pants with ease, revealing a big bulge in his underwear.

Lucario slid off the underwear as well to see Eric's manhood. Lucario swirled his tongue around the tip, coating it with his saliva. He licked in other places, making Eric moan in soft pleasure.

Lucario then took Eric in his warm mouth, sucking on Eric's dick slowly. He took in his scent and continued to move his tongue around. Eric continued to moan.

"Ah… Lucario, that… feels so good…."

Moments passed as Lucario continued to suck and lick the young boy's 8-inch length.

Eric was still enjoying the pleasure given by the Lucario. Finally, Eric was on the peak of climax.

"Lu, I'm g-going to… Aaah!"

Lucario took the whole thing in his mouth as Eric came hard, filling his mouth with the pearly white liquid.

Lucario swallowed every drop of the liquid and smiled, placing his legs between Eric's head, his 10-inch member hanging in Eric's face.

"Go on, Eric… Do what I did to you."

Eric nodded and did the same procedure as Lucario did by swirling his tongue around the tip, then moving his tongue all around the length, soaking it in natural lubricant.

In no time, Eric forced the Lucario's cock in his mouth and sucked it while taking in his unforgettable scent through his nose. Lucario placed both paws to Eric's head and thrusted his cock in and out of his mouth, nearly shoving it in his throat and back out. Eric loved having Lucario's hard and warm length in his mouth. After a few minutes, Lucario made a few last grunts and forced the entire thing inside Eric's mouth, the tip going down his throat, and he came hard, some of his seed going down his throat which made him cough out some of the white fluid.

Lucario panted. "How… How was… that?"

"You ask me!" said Eric. He was about to swallow the remaining cum in his mouth, but Lucario pulled him into a tight hug and french kissed the trainer, the cum swirling around on their tongues.

"I love you, Eric…" said Lucario.

"And I love you too, Lucario."

They both shared one more cummy kiss and got dressed and fell asleep on the bed together, snuggling.


End file.
